


met but not destined.

by doiefairy



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot fic, Time Skips, dont know how this works, enjoy i think, first fic so bare with me, letting go 💔, listen to the song 'imahe' if youre a filo for great experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiefairy/pseuds/doiefairy
Summary: " let's stop this. " chenle said out of nowhere." stop what? " the younger asked.he knows what his lover means, they both know what but they are too scared to lose each other. too scared of the future without the presence of each other. but the relationship was too toxic. toxic enough to make them suffer in different ways.they both know they had to stop what they have in order to live happily.but will they?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 6





	met but not destined.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is actually my first ao3 au since i usually make socmed aus. and yeah hope yall would like it, anyways, this is inspired by the song 'imahe' ( a filipino song ) so if youre a filipino, listen to imahe while reading this ;)

June 29, 2016, at Seoul International High School, 9:27 a.m

" look at this little chinese bitch right here. hey, go back to your country, you wont survive here, honey. " 

" oh i will, and you won't. why? because you all are so fucking racist and the karma will come to you, sooner or later. " 

" wow and this bitch tried to talk back! " the bully eyed his friends " boys, you know what to do with this little bitch. " he said and stepped back.

the bullies started to punch and kick chenle. he even tried to fight back, but it was no use, since he was alone, and they were five.

all the chinese thought was, 'will i make it alive?'. soon, he gave up and closed his eyes while the bullies still puched and kicked him.

" hey, stop that! " is the only thing chenle heard before everything went black

10:37 a.m

chenle woke up and saw white ceiling. he sat up and turned only to see a boy who is also student sleeping on the desk beside the bed.

he tapped the student's shoulders and the latter woke up and lifted his head up.

" hey, are you okay? " chenle asked

" i should be the one asking you that. are you okay now? " the boy questioned instead of answering

" yes, i am now okay, thank you for worrying. who are you? why are you here? "

" woah, chill, hello, i am park jisung and hey, i saved you from the bullies, youre welcome " 

" how did you saved me from the bullies? " 

" i heard them and called the proffessor " jisung paused " oh and i heard you talking back to them, that was amazing " he clapped while smiling, eyes disappearing

" thank you so much. how can i repay you? " chenle asked

" how about.. " pause " we become friends? " he smiled cheekily

" sure, then " chenle said 

August 25, 2016

" hey, chenle! " jisung called his bestfriend. it has been months and they became friends, well more like best friends. 

chenle turned his head and saw jisung waving cutely while smiling.

" hey, jisung! " he smiled brightly and motioned the latter to come.

the younger went to chenle and they talked and laughed. 

the bell rang, indicating the break has started and everyone went to the cafeteria immediately.

" sung, let's go to the rooftop? " chenle suggested and the younger said " sure. "

when they arrived at the rooftop, they saw a girl, standing while leaning on the railing and staring at the view.

they looked at each other with alarmed eyes " hey! " chenle called and they walked to the girl.

" please don't jump. " jisung pleaded and thats when they heard the girl crying.

" i am so tired.. i feel numb.. " she muttered

" please, don't, imagine your family, how would they react if you will do that! " chenle tried convinced her

" they don't care about me, they use my body to earn money, and when i gave them the income, they will just punch and kick me. i lost my friends, when they knew that i am a prostitute, i never wanted to be one. everyone bullies me here, even the teachers. all of them call me slut and a whore. i never wanted to be like this! my family made me like this! " she ranted and closed her eyes

" please.. " jisung mumbled, utterly sad with the girl's situation.

" i'm sorry, but i just wanted this to end. " and that's when she fell

but luckily, chenle got a grip of her wrist. jisung held back chenle to help him 

" let me go, please. i am not worth saving. " she said and chenle only shook his head

" no! everyone deserves to live! maybe yes, you are suffering now, but who knows, maybe sooner or later, karma will come to everyone who hurted you and made you feel like shit and you will be successful! a man once told me; follow excellence and success will chase you! how would the success chase you if you are dead?! " he said and the girl slowly reflected to herself.

" now, hold my other hand and jisung, hold us back, please. " chenle said and the girl did what he said.

jisung pulled them back and chenle successfully saved the girl.

" thank you, so much. " she said and the bell rang.

" youre always welcome. " the boys said

February 14, 2018

years passed and the two are still bestfriends and jisung decided to confess to his crush.

he called him and told him to meet the younger at the park.

jisung went to a flower shop and bought a bouquet 

the two of them have now graduated and are now successful. chenle is a ceo of some publishing corporation and jisung is a dance instructor of a famous boygroup

jisung arrived at the meeting place and already saw chenle seating at a bench. 

he hid the flowers in his back and made his way to the boy.

" hey. " jisung smiled

" hey, happy valentines day. " chenle greeted " what are you hiding? " he added

" my feelings " jisung mumbled but chenle didnt heard him

" what? "

" ah, nothing, here, flowers. happy valentines " jisung smiled and chenle felt himself blushing

" aw, thank you. " the older said and sat at the bench. the younger did too

" ah, chenle, i have something to tell you. " 

" what is it? "

" i like you. whenever you smile or laugh, my world gets brighter. whenever we made skin ships, i feel my heart beating so fast like crazy. whenever youre sad, my heart aches and breaks into tiny little pieces. years passed and we became bestfriends. now, i wanna take another step into something new. zhong chenle, will you be mine? " jisung said and the older immediately pulled him into a kiss.

they parted away, noses brushing and foreheads sticked together " i like you too, park jisung and yes, i am now yours and you are now mine. " 

November 22, 2020

today is chenle's birthday, so jisung decided to surprise his lover and made his way to the house of the older.

chenle called when jisung was driving, the younger answered the call.

they flirted each other through the call and jisung didnt noticed that there's a car honking and coming to his way. he immediately turned the steering wheel and crashed into a tree.

" jisung?! jisung! " 

November 25, 2020

jisung woke up and saw white ceiling. he noticed that he's in a hospital.

" jisung? baby, are you okay now? do you remember me? " chenle asked

" hey babe. what day is it today? "

" november 25 " 

" what?! love i am so sorry belated happy birthday baby " 

" this is all my fault. " chenle muttered but jisung heard him

" no, it isnt your fault. " jisung said

" let's stop this. " chenle said out of nowhere

" stop what? " the younger asked.

even though he knows what his lover means, he wanted it to come out of chenle's mouth. 

" stop this relationship. let's end this, jisung. "

" what?! why?! " he cant believe that those two sentences just came out of chenle's mouth.

" because this relationship is toxic! we get hurt and suffer in different ways because of this! i love you, and i will do until my last breath but i just want whats the best for us. i can't stand seeing you get hurt. maybe yes, we love each other and the feeling is undying but fate just made us meet but we're not destined for each other! jisung, please, understand me, it isnt for me, it is for the best. i just want you to live happily. " 

" how can i live happily without you by my side?! " jisung only watched his ex-lover packing his things.

chenle made his way to jisung and kissed his lips, a goodbye kiss.

" trust me, jisung, you will be happy without me. " he said and left.

jisung broke down his emotionless façade and bawled his eyes out.

meanwhile, as chenle closed the door, his knees felt weak and he slid down the door while sobbing.

" it's for the best, jisung. " he mumbled

January 02, 2021

new year, new life, they said.

jisung wore his suit and made his way to the reception, wedding reception.

whose wedding reception? his friend, renjun.

he called the boy and said he is near the venue.

when he arrived at the venue, he sat in the same table as his friends; mark, haechan, jeno and jaemin.

the event started and renjun made his speech, and the best man did too.

do you know who is it?

surprisingly, it was chenle. zhong chenle.

chenle made his speech and wandered his eyes around the venue. he and jisung made eye contact but chenle only smiled warmly, jisung smiled too while nodding.

" hey, jisung, do you know him? " mark asked

" yeah. "

" how? " haechan butted in

" he was the best part of my life, but fate just made us met but we are not destined for each other. "

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! have yall liked it so far? if yall liked it, leave kudos (charot) ^^ anyways, thank you for reading!! hope yall liked my chenji oneshot au!


End file.
